


Заставь меня почувствовать

by Cvetok1105



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Love, M/M, after El Classico
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Серхио чувствовал всю ответственность за Реал, лежавшую на его плечах. Он получил совершенно глупую красную карточку, которая, в его глазах, имела разрушительные последствия, и единственный человек, который мог все исправить, уехал, или же нет?





	Заставь меня почувствовать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make me feel something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785900) by [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10). 



— Почему ты не здесь, Икер? Почему? — Серхио бесспорно чувствовал себя глупым. Он обнял подушку и зарыдал, как ебаный ребенок, потому что был идиотом.

Действительно по-детски было то, что он игнорировал все звонки и сообщения от своих сокомандников — людей, которых он подвел, потому что он — их капитан, их лидер, но он никогда не будет таким, как Икер. Серхио просто чувствовал себя глупым идиотом… Зачем? Зачем ему нужно было драться с этим аргентинцем?

Серхио не хотел, чтобы его сокомандники писали ему. Был только один человек, от которого он хотел получить сообщение, и именно от него сообщение он не получит. Поэтому Серхио позволил себе провалиться в сон, надеясь, что, когда он проснется, жить станет немного легче.

— Черт возьми, Сесе, почему ты не можешь прибраться? — прозвучал тихий удивленный голос, в то время как его обладатель присел на кровать рядом с молодым человеком, сжимая его руку.

Прикосновение, очевидно, разбудило Серхио, которому потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что перед ним сидел вратарь.

— Икер? — прошептал он, прежде чем уткнуться в шею старшего, ответившего поцелуем в макушку.

— Все хорошо, Сесе, я здесь с тобой, прошептал Икер. — Люблю тебя.

Серхио не ответил; вместо этого он просто обнял Икера так сильно, как мог, прежде чем они задремали. Когда Серхио проснулся, его встретил Икер, сияя широкой улыбкой. Значит это был не сон.

— Почему ты здесь? — проворчал Серхио.

— Сесе… — Икер поднял бровь. — Со мной это не сработает. Я здесь, потому что хотел тебя увидеть, потому что люблю тебя.

— Зачем? Я знаю, что ты знаешь о произошедшем во время матча. Я не должен быть капитаном, — прошептал Серхио.

— Серхио Рамос, ты лучший капитан, который только мог быть у команды. Послушай, я разочарован, что ты кинулся в драку и получил красную карточку. Но она первая в этом сезоне, и это хорошо. Но без тебя и твоих фантастических ударов головой, что бы случилось со всеми этими ничьими? Превратились бы они в победы? Не думаю. Всякий раз, когда вы проигрываете матч, ты думаешь, что все остальные играли лучше, и знаешь почему? Просто потому что это ты. Дай угадаю, сейчас ты игнорируешь свой телефон, потому что не хочешь, чтобы команда видела тебя таким? — поинтересовался Икер, поглаживая Серхио по голове.

Когда защитник кивнул, Икер вздохнул, поцеловал шелковистые волосы Серхио, взяв его за руку, и осторожно переплел их пальцы.

— Я снова подвел всех. У них теперь есть преимущество. Это не поможет им выиграть Лигу Чемпионов, но теперь мы снова должны играть с «Атлетико». Почему всегда именно они? А если мы выиграем кубок ещё раз, ты должен быть здесь; ты всегда должен был быть здесь, — прошептал Серхио, быстро моргая.

— Siempre estoy contigo, te amo.*

— Но ты не здесь, Икер. Ты уехал — ты уехал из Мадрида, ты бросил меня! — закричал Серхио, потирая рукой лицо, чтобы попытаться сдержать слезы. Ничего не вышло. Он почувствовал, что его тянут в теплые объятия, и успокоился, положив голову на сильную грудь.

— Ты думаешь, я хотел уезжать? Если бы я мог вернуться, я был бы здесь уже утром. Я был бы здесь с тобой постоянно. Я скучаю по твоему странному кофе и твоим сомнительным прическам. Я бы вернулся сюда в мгновение ока, но такова жизнь, Сесе. Если мы оставались вместе так долго с моим неумением выражать чувства и твоими чрезмерными эмоциями, мы сможем продержаться ещё очень долго, не так ли? — спросил Икер, водя рукой по спине молодого человека, чтобы успокоить его.

— Прости, — пробормотал Серхио.

— Все в порядке. Ты ещё обыграешь этих слабаков и будешь лучшим капитаном, которым только можно стать, так же, как и было до этого.

— Но я не ты.

— Почему ты этого хочешь? Ты великолепный Серхио Рамос, капитан величайшей команды в мире и один из лучших футболистов, которых я когда-либо встречал. Было очень приятно наблюдать за твоей задницей, маячащей прямо передо мной, кроме того раза, когда ты сломал мне ребро. Икер ухмыльнулся и поцеловал молодого человека в щеку. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Икер.

**Author's Note:**

> *Я всегда с тобой, люблю тебя


End file.
